Keeping Secrets
by niklovr
Summary: When Fuller assigns Hanson and Hoffs as partners, their relationship changes. References Gotta Finish the Riff from the first season of the series.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1

_Partnered with Hoffs._

Hanson left the Captain's office with the words playing in his mind. Usually teamed with Penhall, Tom only mildly objected to being partnered with Judy. Then, Fuller's following question plagued him. The man asked if Hanson and Hoffs were dating. He swallowed the lump in his throat and paused at his desk. Lingering. Thinking.

"Hey." Doug brushed past him on the way to the coffee machine. "What some?"

Thoughts of Judy, him and the possibilities jumbled together in Hanson's brain. Penhall's question threw him. _Did he want some?_ Some of what exactly?

"Huh?"

"Coffee." Doug shot him a weird look. "It's not fresh, but it'll do."

Tom shook his head. "Nah, I'm okay."

"The changes are weird," Doug said, returning with coffee and a donut. He jutted his head toward Fuller's office. "He's not like Jenco."

"Nobody will ever be like him." Judy joined them. She sat on the edge of her desk. Her skirt rose, revealing shapely brown legs.

Tom's pulse picked up a fast rhythm. He found himself unable to turn away. Surprisingly. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her legs before. Judy had a great figure and wasn't shy about showing it off. Not that she was loose. Hell, no. But she was well put together. Something he'd noticed but kept in the back of his head.

Until he saw her in uniform and then, Fuller asked if they were dating. Stuff like that got a man to thinking.

"Yeah, he was one of a kind," Harry said, sitting beside Judy. She rested her arm on his shoulder in a companionable way. He asked, "What do you think of the new guy?"

"He's different," she answered. "Gruff."

"All that time in the big city," Penhall quipped. "It gave him a hard edge."

"I'm waiting," Harry offered.

"What about you, Hanson?"

Her soft voice wrapped around him. He gazed into her warm brown eyes and almost lost himself. Popping a stick of gum into his mouth, he aimed for casual indifference. Too much was on his mind for him to let the walls drop.

"I'm with Harry," he said. "Waiting. Time will tell."

She gave him a smile that lit up her face and brightened Hanson's morning. "It usually does."

He and Hoffs set a record for this case. With the help of the team and the rest of the department, they solved it in one day. Sure, the perps kidnapped him, Ioki and Penhall. Judy, too. But she made the collar and returned safely to them.

A few days had passed when he stopped at her desk with coffees for both of them. As she thanked him with a smile, he remembered the elation he felt when the case was over. Their main suspect had kidnapped her. The guy didn't know she was cop, but that didn't stop any of them from worrying. It turned out to be wasted emotion. They arrived to find her reading the guy his rights. The hug and kiss Tom gave her only seemed right after that tense moment.

"I don't need a babysitter, Hanson," she said. Her eyes sparkled as she teased him with a smile.

Intrigued and ready to play the game, he perched on the edge of her desk. "What do you need?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Be careful now. I may think you're offering."

He hunched his shoulders and took a sip of the steaming brew. "Maybe I am."

Whatever teasing remark she planned failed to escape her lips. Her ready smile faltered. Her mouth opened and closed several times. She cupped the styrofoam cup between her slender hands. Finally, she said, "What are you offering?"

Take the plunge, his heart and head screamed. He shifted on the desk and intended to do just that when Fuller bellowed for him and Penhall.

He offered her a half smile. "Hold that thought."

"It's been saved, stored and locked away for future reference."

His next case with Penhall kept him tied up for weeks. He and Judy met in passing. She seemed to look at him in anticipation. Their mutual interest sparked and pulsed. He regretted the bad timing and silently promised them both that soon their conversation would continue.

In the end, the case ended with a bang--an exploding boys room toilet--and Hanson needing a couple days of quiet to rest his eardrums. He spent the day off with a stack of video rentals. A pile of Charlie Chaplin movies towered beside his entertainment center. When loud knock pounded on his door, he had just pushed play on **The Kid**.

Grabbing the remote, he paused the movie and glided to the door on sock-covered feet. To his surprise, Judy stood on the other side. She held up a bag of take-out that smelled suspiciously like shrimp fried rice and egg fu young. He opened the door and ushered her inside.

"HEY!" She crossed the threshold. "I THOUGHT YOU'D BE HUNGRY."

He choked down a chuckle. As he closed and locked the door, he pressed a finger to his lips. "I'm not deaf."

She frowned. Traces of embarrassment crossed her features. "Fuller said the bomb practically exploded in your ears and that you could barely hear."

"My hearing's okay, but I can't take loud noises," he said in a near whisper. "In a few days, everything should be back to normal."

"Well, I feel like a silly fool," she mumbled. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make it worse."

"You?" He took the takeout from her and headed to the kitchen. Her airy perfume signaled that she followed. As he grabbed napkins, he said, "You couldn't make it worse if you tried. Thanks."

He moved to take plates from the drying rack on the counter. An electric jolt shocked him as she touched his arm. "I prefer to eat from the carton if you don't mind. They included chopsticks."

"I can use chopsticks," he said. "Want something to drink? I have milk, juice and beer."

"I'll have a beer," she said.

He clutched the bags of food in one hand while he maneuvered the fridge door open with the other and retrieved two bottles of Coors.

"I probably shouldn't have barged over here," she said as they settled on his futon.

He set everything out on the coffee table. "I'm glad you did. I haven't seen you lately. We've been so busy with this crazy case. Kids setting bombs in toilets, releasing frogs in biology class, and just--"

"Stop." She gently placed her hand on his denim-clad thigh. "Let's talk about something other than work. We've hung out together a few times, but there's so much we haven't really talked about."

Talk? How could he with her hand on his thigh? Vibrations of desire rippled through him. He fought for control. But control threatened to take a flying leap out the window. Hesitant of moving too quickly, he took her hand and held it.

"No, we haven't." His voice held a low, raspy edge. He coughed once to clear it. "This goes back to our last conversation."

"Yeah." She shifted, turning to face him. Her leg brushed against his thigh and the slight touch seemed to affect her. She looked at their joined hands. "You said some things… Actually, Hanson, you flirted with me."

He released a short laugh. Hell, she was a nervous as he, but damned if that was gonna stop her. Nodding, he drew tiny circles on the back of her hand. "Yeah, I did and you flirted back. And now, here we are. Just the two of us at my place on a school night."

She tried to jerk her hand free. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not. " He rested his arm along the back of the futon and moved a tad closer to her. His gaze swept over her. Tonight, her hair pulled back in a ponytail revealed her adorable heart-shaped face. Touches of berry gloss colored her full, kissable lips. Her milk chocolate skin appeared dewy soft and he couldn't resist caressing her cheek. "I'm not making fun. Ever since we returned to Jump Street…I've been taking notice of a lot of things. I missed you while I was at HQ sitting behind a desk."

"I thought about you, too."

"I should have called after Jenco's funeral," he said. "I intended to."

"Well, here we are. All back together again," she said. "What happens now?"

"Maybe," he said, gathering courage as he stared into her eyes, "we can start with this."

He slowly descended to meet her lips. Savoring the first taste of her kiss, he gently massaged her mouth with his. A thousand rockets exploded inside him. She was as sweet and juicy as a sun-ripened peach.

When the kiss broke, blood pounded his brain and other parts of his anatomy. He sat back, dazed and pleasurably confused. He struggled to calm his racing heart. "Was that a good place to start?"

She touched her fingers to her lips and offered him a dreamy smile. "Definitely."

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Lousy weather ruined their plans for roller-skating at the park. Judy suggested renting a movie and Tom knew a place that had a good deal on new releases. The last couple of weeks had been fun. Judy couldn't believe how easily and quickly they fell into a groove. It was like this was meant to be.

"Jude, the good stuff's back here." He reached for her hand. As he took it, he looked into her eyes and shared a conspiratorial smile. "It's still kinda weird, huh?"

"A little," she agreed with a soft laugh. She glanced at their linked hands.

His brows drew into a brief frown. "Rather not?"

"Are you kidding me?" She squeezed his hand. "I'm okay with holding your hand, but if you'd rather not--"

"Why wouldn't I? This is a date--"

"A date?" she interrupted. "We've been together every day for the past two weeks. I'd call this a little bit more than a date."

He grinned as he led her to through the store. "So, what? Are we going steady now?"

"Don't press your luck, Hanson," she teased. "We'll see."

He pressed a closed fist to his heart. "Ah, she's breaking my heart."

She smiled. Once again, the ease of their evolving relationship amazed her. Their friendship was a major plus and being able to talk about the job was the icing on the cake. Her occupation intimidated many of her dates. Most argued she couldn't be a cop because of her looks. And the rest assumed she made it as a cop because of her bedroom skills. It was damned if she did or damned if she didn't. Having this connection with Tom was a special, rare gift.

A video caught her attention. She stopped and grabbed it. "What about horror?"

"What about it?" He took the video from her, looked at the cover and made a face. "No."

"Why not? I've heard a lot of good stuff about this one. My cousin says **Nightmare on Elm Street** is a classic. There's a scene with this guy in a waterbed and then--"

"I heard about it," he grumbled. "No, thanks." He set the film back on the shelf and pointed toward the next aisle. "Comedy's over there. I'd rather see **Howard the Duck** than some poor schmuck getting sucked up by a bed."

"I'd rather not," she said. "What about **Platoon**?"

He shot her an incredulous look. "You'd watch a war movie? I was thinking of something a little more romantic."

"Really?" Her heart did a triple twirl somersault. It was a known fact that Hanson mainly dug the old stuff like Charlie Chaplin. For him to suggest something other than that meant something.

"Yes, really." He slipped his arm around her waist. "Other than **Nightmare on Elm Street** and **Platoon**, the choice is yours. The rainstorm messed up our dat--evening. I wanna make it up to you."

"That's sweet," she murmured.

He blushed and shrugged. "Let's check out the new releases. Maybe we'll find something there."

She enjoyed the feel of his body as it brushed hers. Despite his small frame, he was tough, lean and sinewy. Their hugs and gentle touches left her breathless. By silent agreement, they were taking things slowly. Soon, that would change. Her flesh tingled in anticipation.

"Have you seen this one?" He pulled **Top Gun** from the shelf.

She perused the cover, enjoying the shot of Tom Cruise in uniform. Ads for the film showed a hot shot pilot who romanced his instructor. This film should have the right mix to please both of them. "Nope. Let's get it."

He took the video and headed toward the checkout counter. Judy only half listened as the cashier accessed Tom's account. Movement outside the large pane windows piqued her interest. A guy with dark curly hair and horn-rimmed glasses seemed strangely familiar. Alarm bells went off.

"Uh oh," she mumbled under her breath.

"What? You saw something else?"

"No." She nodded toward the window. "Isn't that Blowfish?"

Tom looked. His mouth parted. "Yeah, that's him. I told him about this place. Looks like he's about to check it out."

"What will we do?" She hated the sudden queasy feeling in her stomach.

"You ashamed of me?" He teased.

"Tom, come on. If he sees us and it gets back to Fuller…"

"I know." He took his change and rental from the cashier. Moving in front of her, he blocked her view of Blowfish. "He won't like it. So, this is what you wanna do? Keep this--_us_--a secret?"

"I don't want to, but I don't know what else to do."

"What do you want?" he asked. His brown eyes bored into hers. He seemed to search for answers and absolutes. His voice lowered to a husky whisper, "What do you want to do, Jude?"

She didn't have to think twice for an answer. "I don't want anyone to tell us that we can't see each other. Nor do I want to jeopardize our jobs with Jump Street."

He nodded, agreeing. "So, that settles it. We," he pointed to her and himself, "are a secret."

"Yeah, I guess we are."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Keeping their relationship a secret proved to only draw them closer. With Judy's desk right beside his, Hanson found himself easily distracted. Penhall saved his ass a few times when it came to Fuller. His partner played buffer without demands for an explanation. Friends like that were hard to come by. Guilt about not disclosing the facts to his partner nagged at Hanson.

Domestic responsibility nagged at him, too. Weeks of ignoring the basics finally took its toll. Upon entering his apartment, Tom changed into ripped jeans and a ratty t-shirt. Turning on background music, he grabbed his favorite cleaning supplies and got busy. A ringing telephone interrupted his flow. He lowered the volume on his stereo and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"GET UP AND GET MOVING!"

Tom removed the telephone receiver from his ear for a split second and then put it back. "Penhall?"

"Who else?" his friend and partner replied. "I've got big plans for us tonight. Put on your best duds and be ready when I get there."

"Big plans?" Tom released a harsh breath. Considering what's been on Doug's mind all week, he knew exactly what his friend had planned. Cruising bars for women. "That's okay, Doug. I have my own plans--"

"Yeah, you're probably planning your bowling strategy," Doug quipped. "When was the last time you've been out with something other than your bowling ball?" He didn't wait for an answer and rushed on. "There's a life waiting out there for you. For both of us! We gotta grab it now !"

"But--"

"No, buts," Doug interrupted. "Besides, you've been holed up in your apartment ever since Fuller joined the force. You gotta let it go, man. Tonight is your night. I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll be there in an hour. Ladies, get ready. HERE WE COME!"

Tom's refusal coincided with the dial tone hum. Penhall had hung up on him. Tom ran a hand through his hair and returned the receiver to the telephone base. This was just perfect. The first night he and Judy didn't have plans together and he hoped to get caught up on a few things, like the laundry. Of course once that was done, he planned to call her.

__

Shit!

When Penhall got this fired up, there was no stopping him. Tom sighed. He'd go with Doug and just hang out. Nothing more than that. Besides, he didn't need to pick up women. He already had a good one.

"Hi, there." A curvaceous blonde claimed the barstool beside Tom. A wide smile curved her frosted pink colored lips. "Can I buy you a drink?"

He looked at the beer he'd been nursing for the last half hour. He shook his head. "No thanks. This one is still good."

Her hand lightly grazed his thigh. "Honey, you don't know what you're missing." Then, she sauntered away.

Doug groaned in protest. "What are you DOING?"

Nearby patrons of the singles bar frowned in their direction. Tom gave Penhall a hard look. "Tone it down."

"You tone it down," his friend argued. "That's the third hot chick you've turned down. What's wrong with you? Are you practicing to be a monk or something?"

"No," he ground out. "I'm not interested."

"And why not, I ask, trying to understand your insanity." Doug grabbed his beer from the counter and leaned in close. "You may not realize this, but you're giving off some serious vibes. Babes are eyeing you near and far. You can have your pick of any of them."

Tom took a sip of the warming brewsky. It hadn't reached that totally disgusting phase, yet. But he was cutting it close.

"What's going on?" Doug asked, not for the first time that night. "How can you _not_ be interested? Has the new regime shaken you up so badly that you don't have…_needs_?"

A muscle worked at Hanson's jaw. _Needs_? Hell, yeah, he had them! An image of Judy breathing heavily after a series of er--_passionate embraces_--crossed his mind. The way she got flustered and murmured his name… He put his mug to his lips and swallowed half the beer left there. The ale did nothing for his libido. He wondered what Judy was up to.

"Hanson?" Doug nudged him. Hard.

Tom directed the conversation to safer ground.

"I'm okay with Fuller." He turned away from the crowd to face the bar and its shelves loaded with booze. "He seems to be fair. You know he worked undercover for eleven years in New York."

"Who gives a damn about that? We're talking _basic_ needs here!"

Tom's lips puckered with annoyance. "You're acting like any of them will do. It doesn't matter whose body it is just as long as it's a body. Come on, Doug. There's more to satisfying _basic_ needs than that."

Penhall took one look at him and asked, "Who is she?"

The urge to confide grew strong. But his willpower overrode it. "No one. Just an ideal."

He arrived at her apartment a little after midnight. Unannounced and without invitation, he expected her to be asleep and not hear his knock.

A quick, crisp greeting surprised him. "Who is it?"

"Me," he said. "Tom."

The sound of chains being removed and locks being undone followed his response. Then, the door opened and there she stood. Looking wide-awake and amazingly hot in a little black dress. His leer quickly transformed into a frown.

"I know," she said as he entered. She closed and locked the door. "What am I doing dressed like this?"

He nodded, growing more irritated by the minute. The whole drive over, he debated whether or not to disturb her. Maybe she was asleep. Just like the rest of them, she needed rest. Succumbing to his selfish desire to spend time with her wasn't fair of him.

__

Ha!

His gaze swept over her, missing nothing. Not the sexy black pumps or the hose that clung to her shapely legs. The top of the dress bared just enough flesh to pique any man's interest. He gritted his teeth. Just what the hell had she been up to?

He aimed for nonchalance as he strolled to her sofa and sat. "This had better be good."

"Harry--"

"You dressed up like that for Ioki?" His voice rose several octaves. Nonchalance flew out the window. He was borderline pissed now. "What the hell is going on, Judy?"

Her mouth quirked. She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at him. "Not what you're thinking. My, oh my. I do believe I'm looking into the eyes of the green-eyed monster." She pressed a hand to her mouth in a futile attempt at suppressing a giggle. "Sorry."

"Sure, you're sorry." He caught her wrist and pulled her onto the sofa beside him. "I'm waiting."

"Well, you interrupted me!"

"I'm not interrupting now. Out with it! What were you doing with Harry in that tiny black dress?"

She crossed her legs and regarded him through lowered lashes. "So you like this dress?"

"Jude." Her name sounded like a warning.

She placed her hand on his arm and stroked. "He asked me to go out on a double date with him."

"And you accepted." He crossed the border and headed straight for anger.

"No, not at first," she said. "I didn't want to go, but he practically begged me. There's this girl he's been wanting to go out with, but she wouldn't unless her brother had a date, too. Don't ask. That's one weird family, I tell ya."

He nodded slowly. Some of her explanation made sense. "I take it you didn't enjoy yourself."

"Not at all." She lifted her other hand to the nape of his neck. Her fingertips combed through his hair. Her sigh caressed him. "There was something missing."

He turned toward her. His hand fell to her waist and lightly brushed her hip. Electrodes shot through him. He mumbled a single word. "What?"

"You."

Her response turned him away from anger and put him back on the road to desire. He cupped her head and drew her to him. Urgency drove him. His tongue traced the full softness of her lips. Exploration became a necessity. Her mouth parted and he dove inside, tasting, seeking, wanting. His emotions whirled and skidded. In the back of his mind, he realized this was becoming more than just a casual fling between friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

They were between cases, and that was not a good thing. Being cooped in the office together caused problems. Judy's awareness of him heightened. She sensed every sigh and breath. Without looking, she felt every glance Tom directed toward her. His gaze traveled all over her like a caress. She chewed her bottom lip to keep from moaning aloud.

And that's when it hit her. A flying rubber band zapped her wrist. She nailed the culprit with a hot glance. "Ow!"

"Cut it out," Hanson growled back and aiming his next missile.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Her wrist stung. She massaged the tender flesh as she looked around her desk for means of retaliation.

He jerked from his chair so suddenly that half the squad room gave him the eye. Saluting, he offered them all a tight smile. Then, he came to sit on her desk. In a low murmur, he said, "That thing you were doing with your mouth. It's driving me crazy. I can't concentrate. Cut it out."

She fought the swell of desire that started in the pit of her tummy and spread everywhere. A breathy sigh escaped. Heat inflamed her. She grabbed a report and started fanning. As she tried to cool off, he settled himself more comfortably on her desk. She couldn't help but notice what had immediately caught her attention that morning.

Her eyes narrowed and accusations welled up. "Your jeans are way too tight," she hissed.

"What?" He looked down and plucked the denim from his thigh. "They are not. They're Levis and it took a while for them to feel right. They're not tight."

"Right," she muttered. "If they're so loose, then why did Gladstone whistle under her breath as you walked by? She was checking out your butt, that's why!"

A shit-eating grin spread across his face. "My, oh my. Is this the green-eyed monster coming for a visit?"

"I've got your green-eyed monster," she retorted. Not angry, but definitely enjoying their flirtatious argument. Where the hell had he been all her life?

"Jude." His expression softened as his eyes held hers. "That's not the only thing of mine you have."

Time stopped. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. A witty response lost momentum as it lodged in her throat.

Hanson blushed. With the pad of his forefinger, he rubbed her wrist. Vibrations soared from the single touch. The background hub of Jump Street dulled to a low roar. The only that existed was each other. Until…

"HANSON! HOFFS!" Fuller stood in his office doorway. "Get in here."

The spell broke. Tom pulled away and rose from her desk. Judy swallowed hard. Had Fuller seen them? Was this the dreaded conversation they'd hoped to avoid?

"Oh, God," she murmured as she proceeded Tom.

"Whatever happens," he said at her ear, "everything will be fine. They can't fire us or anything like that."

"They could separate us." Another thought she dreaded. Coming to work and not seeing Hanson. The other guys were fun. Penhall always made her laugh. Ioki could, too. But Tom made her feel. She wasn't ready to give that up.

His hand briefly touched the small of her back. "Let's just see what happens."

"Close the door," Fuller said after they entered.

Tom did as instructed and moved to stand beside Judy. Nervous tension vibrated all around her. If Fuller didn't have a clue about their relationship, things could possibly change now.

"What's this about, Captain?" he asked.

"Have a seat," Fuller offered. He waited for them to following his bidding before he continued. "I have a special assignment for you."

He handed them folders and moved behind his desk. "Cindy Miller is in the hospital with a coma. She overdosed on her mother's painkillers."

"Is she expected to live?" Judy asked.

Fuller shook his head. "Her mother found her diary and discovered that her daughter had a part-time job at Gino's Pizza Parlor."

"Why keep that a secret?" Tom asked.

"I'm getting to that." Fuller rested his elbows on the desk and leaned forward. "Later entries show that Gino offered her the chance to earn extra money. Her mother found suggestive clothing hidden in the girl's closet and expensive jewelry. Cindy's been withdrawn and defensive. Mrs. Miller suspects the worst."

"Porn," Judy said.

"Possibly," Fuller said. "Hoffs, you're assigned to the high school. Get close to Cindy's friends and find out what she was into. Mrs. Miller said that the diaries mentioned that Cindy heard about the job from some girls at school. Hanson, you're assigned to Gino's."

"What about the high school?" Tom asked.

"This time around, you're a high school dropout. Desperate," Fuller said. "Make Gino think you'll do anything to earn a few extra bucks."

"Got it," Tom replied. He moved to stand, but Fuller stopped him with a look.

"Another part of the assignment is for Hoffs to spend a lot of time at Gino's with you. Once he gets the job, hang around."

"Maybe I should apply there, too," she suggested.

"That's been tried. Gino is picky about the girls he hires."

Tom's eyebrows rose. "What about me?"

"His turnaround time on delivery guys is legendary. You'll have a job as soon as you walk through the door." Fuller looked at Judy. "Scum like Gino tend to prey on a young girl's insecurities. A part of your cover is that your parents disapprove of your relationship with the high school dropout.

"Are we a couple?" she asked, her expression incredulous.

Fuller shrugged. "Couple. Crush. I'll leave it to you two to decide."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Although quite a few teens crowded the pizza parlor, Judy felt Gino's eyes glued to her. Tom sauntered through the dining area, ignoring her as he walked by. She forced her bottom lip to tremble and managed to look crestfallen. Just as they suspected, Gino swallowed their performance hook, line and sinker.

He moved from behind the counter to stand near Judy at the jukebox. "You could do better than him."

She glued her attention to the jukebox and shrugged in acknowledgment. "I don't know. He seems like a nice guy."

"He's okay," the older man said. "But you're smart and cute. You could beat them off with a stick."

She blushed. A tiny smile played at the corners of her mouth. "I doubt it."

He rested his large hand on her shoulder. His fingers flexed, squeezing her. "Kid, you don't have a clue and neither does he. I know a way to change that."

Judy accepted his mild caresses. This guy was slick. She understood how a young impressionable girl fell for his lines. He knew the right things to say.

"How can I get Tom to notice me?" she asked.

"Make him see what he's been missing."

A ringing telephone called Gino away. She turned, watching him swagger away. He wasn't unattractive. He stood at least six feet with shoulder length dark hair and piercing blue eyes. But he didn't use his masculinity to draw her to him. Instead, he relied on building a trusting rapport. Man, he was good.

The kitchen doors swung open. With an apron tied around his waist, Tom carried a large empty container. He retrieved dirty plates and glasses from several tables before he came close enough for them to talk.

"What's the problem?" he asked. "All jukeboxes work the same."

"There's too much to choose." She batted her eyes, playing the lovestruck role to the hilt. "What would you like?"

He dropped the bucket onto a chair and moved to her side. His shoulder skimmed hers. He drew a finger down the selection list. His warm, moist breath fanned her cheek. "Robert Palmer's 'Simply Irresistible'. "

He grabbed the bucket and continued around the tables, pausing to chat with a group of frequent customers. Judy entered the song's code and returned to her table. Her new high school buddies, Shara Monroe and Krysta Owens, giggled as she sat.

"What?"

"Conversation!" the girls squealed in unison.

Shara leaned forward. Jet black curls framed her round mocha face. "That's a positive step."

Krysta laughed and brushed red wisps of hair from her grey eyes. "Definitely. You've been invisible 'til now."

Shara shook her head. "That's not true. He's looked at her a few times."

"But it wasn't anything significant until today," Krysta said, the image of authority. "Did he choose the song?"

"Yeah." The girls' take on her 'crush' on Tom fascinated Judy. What would they say next? She stifled the amusement that bubbled inside.

Both girls nodded. Then, Shara said, "That says it all. You're breaking him down."

Judy picked an olive from her slice of pizza and chewed. "Gino says he knows how I could get Tom's attention."

Krysta and Shara exchanged a worried glance. Shara pursed her lips. "You don't want to listen to him. You're doing just fine on your own."

"I don't know," Judy said. "He's a guy. He should know, right?"

Krysta broke off pieces of crust. As she lined them across her plate, she said, "What did he tell you?"

"Show Tom what he's been missing," Judy said. "That makes sense. Don't you think?"

"Did he say how you'd do this?" Shara's hands clenched on the table.

"Not exactly," Judy replied. Tom headed toward the kitchen again and she followed his movement with her eyes. Releasing a long, dramatic sigh, she said, "I'd do anything to get Tom's attention. Anything."

"Be careful," Krysta warned. "Listening to Gino could cost you more than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Krysta's mouth curved into a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Just be careful."

"Let's eat before it gets cold," Shara said.

Around eleven o'clock, the pizza parlor dwindled down to only a couple of stragglers. Gino ordered Tom to the back for the bucket and mop. On his return to the dining area, Tom heard voices coming from Gino's office. He edged closer, listening from the shadows.

"Don't, Gino," a girl was saying. "Leave her alone. She's innocent."

"That's the best part," he said. "Her innocence plays like a charm. Can you imagine what kind of dough she'd pull in?"

"But she's just a kid," the female replied, her voice harsh. She sounded protective and anguished. "Using her crush against her… He's probably the first guy she ever liked. Let her enjoy this moment--"

"You sound like my mother." Gino unleashed mocking laughter. "You're just a kid yourself."

"Not anymore."

"You weren't complaining when the cash started rolling in. I don't want to hear that regret shit now."

The girl sighed loudly. "I'm not complaining. Just think twice about going after Judy, okay? She's a good kid. Her parents are already upset that she has a thing for Tom. They'd die if she started hooking--"

"Hey!" The sound of his palm slamming the desk shook the floor. "It's not hooking. Prostitution is illegal and I'm not a pimp. Don't forget it."

"Oh, yeah." She sounded dejected. "It's just a date."

Having heard enough, Tom tiptoed past the office and rushed to complete his mopping assignment.

Tom relayed what he overheard to the Captain and Judy. She remembered the girls' reaction to what she told them and wondered which one spoke up on her behalf. Krysta and Shara tried to act like normal teenagers, but there were moments when the hardness of their lives shone through. If they were willing, Judy planned to help them once the busts were made. Gino deserved whatever happened to him, but the girls, whether they realized it or not, were victims.

"Just take it nice and slow," Fuller warned the night of their planned sting.

She nodded. "I've worked Vice before. Everything should go like clockwork."

Tom joined them at the coffee machine. "She'll have a wire, right?"

"Right," Fuller answered. "Ioki and Penhall will be parked in a van across the street. You're inside the parlor and I'll be down the block. Since Gino wants her to meet him at the pizza parlor, the location of the date shouldn't be far."

"Unless the date is with Gino," Tom said, frowning. "What if tonight is a test of her…_skills_?"

She and Tom already had this discussion. She knew that his worry prompted him to return to the topic. However… "No, that's not it. He specifically told me that he had a friend who wanted to meet me. He said the guy was nice and meeting him at the restaurant was a sure-fire way to make you take notice. The date is with a john."

"I agree," Fuller said. "You have your weapon?"

"Yes, it's concealed." And strapped to my thigh, she thought.

"Let's get in place then." Their Captain strode away.

Tom stilled her with a hand to her upper arm. "I don't like this."

"I know," she said, "but this is a part of it. I'm not willing to give up my career. Are you?"

"Why does it have to come down to either or?" he asked. "Can't I express concern?"

"Yes, but if we continue as we are, it's something we'll have to get over," she said. "I'm a good cop. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know you are." He released her arm and donned his Gino's pizza parlor cap. "How do I look? Do I still make Judy Hall's heart throb?"

She smiled and slipped her arm through his. "It throbs faster than a speeding bullet."

Tom saw Fuller and the guys run up the fire escape and knew that Judy was ready to make the bust. Since Cindy Miller's suicide attempt, Gino hadn't looked at the pizza parlor employees for participants in his prostitution business.

Tom threw off his apron and rushed to join his coworkers.

"You have the right to remain silent," Ioki said as Penhall cuffed the john. "Anything you say can and will be used against you."

Tom continued past them. He scanned Gino's apartment. Uniformed cops filled the area. The activity set him on edge. Where was Judy?

Finally, he reached the back bedroom. Fuller held the struggling, handcuffed Gino in an iron grip. A flash of brown thigh peeked at Tom as Judy holstered her weapon and finished reading the perp his rights.

Gino's wild gaze connected with Tom. "You're a cop, too? I should have known."

Fuller began to drag Gino from the room. "You're a looker, Judy. If you ever want a pay increase, get it on your back! The charges won't stick. Look me up, baby."

Tom's hands tightened into fists. Judy grabbed his arm when he would have swung. "Don't. We got him and the john on tape discussing the fee. He's about to learn how to make friends…on his knees."

"Jude!"

"What?" She gave him a look of complete innocence. "I'm only saying what you were thinking."

His eyebrow quirked. "Actually, I was thinking about how lucky your gun is right now." He gave her thigh a long, pointed look. "Damn, lucky."

They had dinner at her place that night. Tom brought the fixings for ice cream sundaes while Judy supplied the main course--salad, steak and baked potatoes. The soulful tones of Al B. Sure serenaded them while they devoured the meal.

"We survived our first case together as a…you know," she said, raising a glass of wine to toast.

Their glasses clinked. They sipped. Tom slid closer to her on the sofa, drawing her into the curve of his body. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her hand fell to his denim-clad thigh. Lightly, her hand glided up and down and back and forth.

"I've never had a secret girlfriend before," he confided, pressing his lips to her temple.

"Is that what I am?" Her breath lodged in her throat. She croaked out, "Your girlfriend?"

"Aren't you?" His voice dropped to a low murmur. He stroked her bare arms. Each caress created tingles all over her body.

"Let's see. We've spent every spare moment together. I haven't thought of any other guy except you--"

"You went out with Ioki."

She lifted her head to glare at him. "That was a favor for a friend. I don't count it. Neither should you."

He held her stare for a moment. Then, his expression softened. "Agreed. Besides, I have a confession to make. Doug made me go to a singles bar with him--"

"A _what_?!"

"It was nothing," Tom quickly explained. "You know he's been kinda looking, so he asked me to go with him. A favor for a friend. That's it."

"Harry. Doug. The Captain." She lay against him again. "How can we keep them in the dark? Sooner or later, they'll figure it out."

"We'll deal with it then."

"They'll think we betrayed them," she said.

"We'll handle it."

"Together?"

He nodded and lowered his head to hers. "Together."

Tom's kisses sealed the promise and Judy's fears about the future succumbed to the delirious sensation of his touch.

THE END


End file.
